Forbidden
by ThatGeekyG1rl
Summary: Leo loves Karai but will he ever see her again? I do not own tmnt /First fan fiction so please review/Your ideas help :P *Thinking about writing an original story it will be based around depression so please leave a review for this story and if you think i should right an original*
1. Forbidden and Reaction

Leo's P.O.V

It tonight I since saw Karai and that's when I got my first girlfriend. We had kissed on a rooftop after going to the docks to watch nature fly by, it was magical it was like a Space Heroes episode but better. If only I hadn't lost my temper with Raph then the night would have been so much better (I might have lost my temper too much) But I did get angry, and ended up punching him in front of my brothers.

Now I wonder through the sewers on my way home back to the lair...

No ones P.O.V

The hour grows later the sun rises at 7:00 and it's now 6:45. The brothers sit in the pit waiting for Leo to turn up. The 3 younger turtles had to already explain to Splinter why Leo was not with them and where he was. However they didn't know where he was, only who he was with...

Earlier Raphs P.O.V

"We don't know where he is Sensei but I know he is with Karai" I said without holding back.

"Raphael can you explain further who is this Karai?" Splinter asked confused.

I told him everything that Leo met her a while ago and that Donnie and Mikey only just met her after the alien incident which on her behalf she did help defeat it.

"Wait up until your brother comes home" Sensei says in a stern way he is obviously very mad at Leo...

No-ones P.O.V

Leo finally comes in and sees his brothers in the pit. "Master Splinter wants to see you now Leo" Donnie says

Leo just nods and heads to the dojo.

"Where have you been Leonardo?"Sensei asks

"Out Sensei" Leo replies

"With Whom Leonardo?"

"A girl called Karai who Raph has probably told you all about"

"Yes he has, Leonardo the Kunoichi is trained well in deception, She is not what this she seems"

"No, I can sense good in her"

"Silence Leonardo you are hereby forbidden to see her ever again and you shall be punished for getting in late"

"Forbidden no please sensei she means a lot to me you can't..." Leo was cut off by Splinter

"Not another word Leonardo! Now Randoli"

Splinter grabbed the training sword out of his sensei's hand and snaps it in two.

"Leonardo!"

Leo doesn't say anything he just glares at his sensei

"Give me your katanas you will not be needing them" Splinter says sternly Leo however was still hurt from being forbidden to see and through one katana into the wall and left the other one in the floor and went straight to his room.

The next Day

Donnie's P.O.V

It was morning and Sensei had left for a training exercise with April. But Leo still hadn't got out of bed.

"Breakfast!" Mikey shouted taking me out of my mind we sitted at the table. We all stopped when we heard a door creak open and there Leo came out

No-Ones P.O.V

Leo slumped out of his room like a slug and immediately turned his eyes to the kitchen where Mikey and Donnie were sitting while Raph was on the couch in the pit.

"Waterworks stopped yet Leo?" Raph said mockingly, Leo just glared and carried on walking.

"Get over it already she is just another foot soldier!" Raph shouted at the top of his lungs. Leo then smashed a glass in his hand and got some in his skin he only replayed Raphs words in his head. That's when Leo's eyes turned from relaxing Azure to Angry Red he walked down to the pit and glared at Raph.

"What do you know you don't care about anyone apart from stupid Spike!" Leo shouted loudly

"Don't bring him into this just because you made friends with the enemy!"

"STOP CALLING HER THE ENEMY RAPH!"

"Make me!"

Raph just made a big jumped on Raph and pinned him down eventually he started punching raph. Raph managed to pull free and when they were both standing Leo sent a kick to Raph's stomach he then punched him more

Donnie had ran to his lab as his older brothers fought each other by now everything that was in the pit had been moved around, the wooden table had even been cracked in 2 pieces. Also Donnie had sent Mikey to his room so he didn't see this kind of fighting. Donnie then ran out and stuck a needle in Leo's neck sedating him. Donnie caught his Brother and lay his head in his lap.

Splinter arrived back with April about a minute later

"Donatello, Raphael what happened!" Splinter yelled his sons didn't answer instead they just starred.

April moved into a better viewing point and saw Leo on the ground.

"Leo!" April yelled

"He is fine April I had to sedate him" Donnie said with a frown

"What?" April was confused "Then where's Mikey?" She asked.

"I sent him to his room so he didn't have to see them fight"

"You did well my son explain later now you need to bandage Raphael while me and April bandage Leonardo in separate Places, Michelangelo can see whom he wants" Splinter said in his calm but cautious voice.

Leo was carried to the Dojo by Donnie and Splinter while April helped Raph to Donnie's lab.

Aprils P.O.V

what Leo sedated? no surely not he knew the guys had found out about Karai but she didn't expect this reaction she helped Splinter bandage Leo's arms and Leg which had scrapes all down one side. Master Splinter was carefully taking the glass out of Leo's hand and bandaging it up. I didn't know what sent calm Leo over the edge and im not sure I want to...


	2. 2nd Date

Chapter 2

No-ones P.O.V

Leo was finally finished being bandaged up, however he was still unconscious. Splinter and Donnie carried Leo to his room and shut the door. Donnie had finally finished on Raph's wounds when he heard a scared little Mikey come to his lab door.

"Where's Leo?" Mikey asked in a timid voice.

"He is unconscious in his room, I suggest you don't go in there." Donnie answered.

"Okay...how...ho...how's Raphie?" Mikey even more scared than ever asked in little over a whisper.

"He fell asleep about 10 minutes ago, Mikey are you ok?"

"Yeah...you?"

"You're not a good liar Mikey whats up?" Donnie said starting to get worried

"I just want Leo back Donnie I miss how things were, why did he change this isn't fair...I want my big brother back. I can't live with another Raph!" Mikey said so strongly but yet he was still so quiet.

Donnie just stood there astonished at his little brothers feelings.

Later that day...

Leo finally woke up silently because he didn't want his family to know he was awake he slipped out of bed and looked at his arm it was bandaged and in a sling. However he didn't act how Donnie would've wanted instead he ripped the sling of his neck and unraveled the bandage. He got to his feet and snuck out of the lair without a peep of noise.

Leo's P.O.V

I ran across the rooftops hoping to find the one person I missed.

"You know you're not a good ninja Leo" A feminine voice announced

"Karai! Im good when I want to be but I was actually looking for you" I said with a bit of a smile.

"What happened to you!" Karai said shocked before kissing him on the cheek.

"Just another Raph fight, I lost my temper and had to be sedated but I snuck back out to see you" I said a bit embarrassed

"why was you fighting this time?" Karai asked with concern

"He was insulting you so I defended you" I blushed a little after that.

"Well thank you and here is my thank you gift!" Karai jumped into Leo's arms and kissed him about 1 second later Leo returned the gift and they didn't leave the embrace for another 3 minutes.

"Karai follow me" I said gesturing her to follow me and she did.

we reached the docks and laid back on the port the sea was glistening in the moonlight and then she asked me "Leo why do stars exist?"

...


	3. Mikey's Time to shine

Mikey's P.O.V

"Dinner!" I shouted as I always do. " It's Pizza!" as soon as that defining word slipped out of my mouth my brothers rushed to the table only the thing is Leo didn't come.

"Leo dinner!" when I didn't here a reply I started getting worried I walked out of the kitchen and went to my eldest brothers room.

"Leo?" I was taken aback that my brother didn't answer me but I got a set of paper clips from my back pocket and picked the lock. I opened the door to realize he wasn't there...

"GUYS LEO'S GONE!" I screamed as I ran into the kitchen.

"Leo, snusk out no he couldn't have I mean it's Leo!" Donnie said astonished

"None the less my sons you must find your brother and..." Splinter trailed off

"and what sensei?" asked a curious Donatello.

"He must be sedated so he doesn't sneak out again" Splinter said with emotional pain in his voice.

"Don't worry sensei we'll find him, and then im gonna whip his shell!" Raph exclaimed with raging fury.

With that we were heading out into the night...

I was the one who took the dock route, I knew it like the back of my hand because Antonio's is right around the corner! I reache a warehouse on the docks and saw Leo laying down with a girl(I think that's Karai) looking into the deep night sky I listened closely to what they were saying.

"And after you make a wish they make it come true and watch down on us, stars are very important and very beautiful, like you"

Leo so dorky oh well...

"You better be going my brothers will be looking for me soon and I don't want Raph to see you "

"Alright hero boy I wll see you soon, Till the end?"

"Till the end Karai"

As Karai leaves I find myself walking over to now sitting up Leo I sat down next to him and that is when I noticed my older brother smiling for the first time in days...


	4. Stars and a smile

STARS & Smiles

"Leo? what were you telling Karai about the stars?" I asked curious

"Well I told her that if you make a wish it would come true because there are new stars everyday for you to make wishes on" Leo said like he was dancing among the moon and stars

"Where do the new stars come from?" I ignored my T-phone when Raph texted me

"Anyone who dies their body stays on earth while their mind and spirit are forming a new star"

Leo was still smiling I couldn't believe it so I carried on the conversation "What about the mo-"

"Mikey I thought I told you to tell us when you found Leo instead your sitting here with oh look it's LEO!" Raph was obviously very angry that I hadn't told them but I didn't care I was out with my big brother and he was smiling that's all I cared about so they should care too. "Well my phone didn't go off" I lied. "Whatever Mikey we need to head home , Donnie do what you need to."Raph said impatient as ever.

"Do you have to?" I asked

"Yes Mikey Splinters orders" Donnie said approaching Leo, but he stopped next to him.

"Just do it Donnie I know why, it's so I don't run away again so please get it over with" Leo said still staring at the sky.

"Ok Leo but..."

"Just do it" Leo said moving his neck so Donnie could stick the needle in.

"Okay, sorry" Donnie carefully put the needle in Leo's neck much to my despair.

"Why did you have to do that he could've come home by using his legs!" I shouted

"Enough Mikey or you're next!" Raph shouted he put Leo over his shoulder and started walking

"Be careful Raph his hand could be broken or worse from the fight I need to examine it when we get home!" Donnie said to his older brother. " I told you Don I was gonna whip his shell and this is how I'm gonna do it!" Raph hissed

When we reached the lair master Splinter, April and Casey were waiting Raph took Leo to Donnie's lab and I followed not talking to Master Splinter or even looking at him.

No-Ones P.O.V

Raph and Donnie made sure Leo was in the lab and then walked out. Donnie sat next to April and Raph sat next to Casey.

"I can't believe Leo snuck out!" April said finally breaking the silence.

"I know he has changed a lot though" Donnie said.

"Donatello is right April Leonardo has changed and it was not for the better." Splinter said in an educating voice.

"Hai sensei, but he can change back right?" April asked worried about Leo.

"I hope so April... I hope so" Donnie said while getting up and walking to his lab.

Donnie's P.O.V

I walked up to Leo and immediately started on his arm

"He was happy" I turned around to see my younger brother standing there.

"What?" I asked not hearing him the first time.

"He was happy D, like before but then Raph.." Mikey trailed off

"Came and ruined it , well at least he was happy for a bit" I said

"He was with Karai and they were acting like friends and I saw him smile and laugh and be LEO! but then you guys came along and destroyed his happiness once again!"Mikey said then he ran out of the room I finished with Leo and then we went to Sensei to tell him all that had happened.

"I saw Leo smiling sensei" Mikey started.

"Carry on Michelangelo" Splinter said.

"Then when Karai left I asked him what they were talking about and he told me all about the stars and how they granted wishes, then Raph came over and started shouting and then he turned back to new Leo" Mikey said with hesitation. "Imma whoop 'is shell when e gets out ere" Raph said full of anger.

"Raph you can't he was just getting away from his new life!" Mikey said shocking everyone.

"New life ,Michelangelo explain." Splinter said with curiosity.

"Ever since you had forbidden him from Karai he has been getting worse not eating , sleeping, drinking , laughing or even smiling the only time he talks is on missions and even then it's just a whisper of sound that feels no emotion, He is killing himself can't you have a bit of sympathy!" Mikey shouted.

Shocked that's all I can say my youngest brother feels this way and just let the whole lair ( Apart from Leo who was still unconscious) his feelings

Mikey's P.O.V

I was agitated anger boiling inside of me like an oven cooking a pizza that is to delish that it just needs to get out.

I walked out of the dojo and April and Casey who had to have been listening just stared at me.

I walked straight to my room and started to cry...


	5. Nightmare

April's P.O.V

"Mikey,Mikey open up" I asked Mikey to come out of his room but I had no answer. I walked across the hall to Leo's room and there on a stool at Leo's head was Mikey silently sobbing away.

"Go away April" Mikey sniffled

"Mikey what happened"

"They don't get it April"

"Don't get what Mikey?"

"Leo was happy, instead all they care about is themselves and how him being happy could affect them"

"Oh Mikey, everything's going to be fine Leo will wake up and Splinter will.."

"Will what APRIL GO EASY ON HIM!"

"Mikey relax, I see you need time I will be back tomorrow to do all I can"

"Fine"

No-Ones P.O.V

Mikey stayed in Leo's room for most the night

1:00am the alarm clock in his older brothers room read.

"Mikey, you should be in bed" Leo finally waking up stated turning to his little brother who hadn't slept that night.

"I couldn't leave you" Mikey said

"Ok but I'm okay now so can you get some sleep please?"

"Okay, thanks Leo"

"For what Mikey?"

"Being the best big brother ever"

"thanks Mikey for being my strength"

"No problem bro, Goodnight"

"Goodnight Mikey"

Mikey's P.O.V

My heart was racing, my mind blowing up.

"How could you Raph!"

"HE NEEDED TO STOP Mikey now do you want to be next"

Raph was angrier than usual and that was never a good sign. Did he really just break all Leo's bones in front of me!

Donnie where's Donnie!

"I'm here Mikey but Raph did the right thing"

What this can't be happening

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I woke up in my bed in the lair and walked silently to my older brothers room.

No-Ones P.O.V

The door of Leo's room creaked open it was now 4am.

"Leo?"

"Yes Mikey"

"Can I sleep in here I had a nightmare"

"Okay Mikey sure"

"thanks Leo"

"No problem"

"Night"

"night"


	6. Brothers come first

Splinter's P.O.V

I walked out of my room and to my sons rooms April and Casey had left now so it was silent.

I walked to Michelangelo's room to find he wasn't there, don't panic Yoshi. I went over to Raphael and Donatello's rooms. They were sleeping silently and were smiling. I finally walked to my eldest Leonardo's room to my astonishment there was Michelangelo and Leonardo sleeping soundly. I picked up my youngest and carried him to his bedroom and tucked him in bed. I then walked back to Leonardo's room and sat on the stool where Mikey had been sitting. I did this to protect my son yet he still got hurt. No he shall not see this Karai again it is no good for him. He must focus on his brothers he would have never punched Raphael before he met this girl.

My decision still stands.

No-Ones

Leo woke up at about 6:00 am and walked out of his room. He went straight to the dojo knowing that Master Splinter would want to see him, and so he did.

"Thank you Leonardo"

"For what sensei"

"For letting your brother see you happy , but now the punishment."

"Hai Sensei"

"No TV, No games you are grounded and Randoli"

"Hai sensei"

Leo bowed his head and got ready to be hit

.

"No sensei please!" Another voice had joined the conversation

"Please don't sensei" the other voice was Mikey he must have heard Leo get up.

"Michelangelo, It is either him or you"

"me" Mikey's eyes widened he would do anything for Leo right now.

Leo's eyes turned red again anger spilling out of every hole in his body.

Splinter lifted the sword and was about to hit Mikey when Leo grabbed the sword out of splinters hands and Snapped it in 2 again.

He put himself in front of Mikey being very protective.

"Leo?"

"Mikey please go"

"Ok" Mikey hugged his older brother and left the room.

Sensei was fuming. How could his son do that again. He looked at his son's bandaged form and gave out another punishment. "Training all day no breaks"

2 hours later the other 3 brothers came in and started training Raph was still hurt and his arm bandaged like Leo's but like his brother got through it.

It came to a point in training when they had to hit a practice dummy. But Leo and his new attitude refused. leading to splinter getting angrier. Leo started getting angry again and kicked the dummy sending it flying across the room broken.

He then got a knife and threw it directly into the Dummy's head leaving his brothers and sensei scared at his accuracy.

"Time to clean up I guess" Mikey said

April's P.O.V

I did what I promised Mikey I will come over and do what I can so I went into the lair and to the dojo.

there to my horror was a fighting dummy in the wall and a knife in it's head.

"What happened?"


	7. Clean up

April's P.O.V

"What happened?"

"Leo happened!" Raph shouted angrily

"What again!?"

"Yeah" Donnie said shamefully

"and e wont even elp clean up!" Raph said angrily obviously he wanted leo to clean up his mess.

Mikey's P.O.V

I just stayed quiet sooner I'm done here sooner I get to see Leo, I wonder what he is doing? No I have to finish cleaning up then worry about him.

"Michelangelo may I speak with you"

Oh no what does he want now to crush Leo's happiness more!

"Hai sensei"

"Everyone leave us"

"Hai master Splinter" everyone else chorused. They left the room quickly and sensei and I sat down.

"Why did you protect your brother earlier Michelangelo?"

"Because he did nothing wrong sensei"

"So sneaking out is not wrong?"

"Not if he had a good reason"

"Well did he?"

"Yes"

"What would that be then Michelangelo?"

"To be happy sensei"

"Can't he be happy here?"

"No sensei"

"Why not Michelangelo?"

"Because Karai's not here"

"But he is forbidden from her"

"Hai sensei but that doesn't mean he can't be happy around her"

"Yes but he is no longer allowed out without her or without one of you by his side at all times!"

"Hai sensei"

"This is for his own good Michelangelo"

"So killing himself is his own good"

"What do you mean"

"He isn't eating, rarely smiling i had to force water into his mouth and he is depressed!"

"Ah Michelangelo and why do you think that is?"

"Because you banned him from being happy that's why"

"I see my son discussion over time for patrol!"

"And Leo can he come"

"Yes but not out of your sight"

"Hai sensei"


	8. Saved but at a cost

Mikey's POV

Patrol went smoothly and we had no interruptions, we decided to watch TCRI to make sure the Kraang weren't up to no good. Donnie and Raph were the only ones really paying attention to what we supposed to be doing because Leo was too busy staring at something else. I sat next to him and saw he was looking towards Shredder's lair. He looked at me and I saw a tear in his eye, he then looked back at the building and I sighed. "It'll get better Leo" I tried my best at soothing but I was always the one being comforted by Leo, I've never seen him cry before so this is really scary. Finally Donnie spoke up noticing Leo's distress.

"You guys wanna grab something to eat at murakami's?" Don asked, Leo gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Raph?" Don asked again and Raph nodded.

"Booyakasha!" I shouted and we ran across the Rooftops to Murakami's restaurant.

At the Noodle Shop: NO POV

"Pizza Gyoza" Mr Murakami put the delicious snack onto the table and everyone dug in. Except Leo.

"Would you like some Leonardo-San?" Murakami asked.

"Nani mo onegaishimasu" Leo replied in Japanese. Murakami nodded and went back to making seconds. "Leo, dude you have to eat." Mikey said to his brother who was staring out of the window. "Not hungry" He answered. Still staring off at foot HQ.

"I'm going on the roof" Leo said, Raph was about to stop him when Donnie spoke up. "He has his T-Phone I can track him if he moves" When Leo was on the roof a discussion began in the restaurant.

"What has gotten in to him lately!" Raph shouted. "Ai" Murakami stated.

"What does that mean?" Mikey asked. "It means love Mikey" Donnie informed the youngest.

Mikey knew what Raph was gonna say next but he was interrupted by a crash on the roof.

"I'll check it out and call if I need you" Mikey said as he jumped onto the his delight he saw Leo and Karai hand in hand but Leo sensed him and looked his way, he was smiling.

"Come on Mikey" Leo encouraged. Mikey stepped closer and stood near his older bro. "Mikey this is karai, Karai this is my youngest brother Michelangelo" Leo said in a calming voice.

"Hajimemashite, Michelangelo" Karai greeted and then bowed respectfully.

"Watashi no kata mo oaidekiteureshīdesu, Karai" Mikey greeted afterwards Leo smiled when his brother bowed respectfully. "It's nice to meet you properly, Michelangelo.I must say you are a master of the nunchucks" She started a conversation and Mikey smiled so wide and then answered "Thank you, It's nice to meet you properly too, you know without having a sword swung at my head and Leo having to save my life" Karai giggled and then turned to Leo. "See you soon?" She asked.

"Without a doubt" he said as he pecked her on the cheek, she blushed and ran across the rooftop.

"Leo?" Mikey asked now curious.

"Leo, care to explain, why you just kissed a girl in the foot!" Raph shouted across the roof.

"That's none of your concern Raph!" Leo growled back.

"Oh really! My brother is dating a girl in the foot! , Mikey why didn't you call us up as soon as you saw her!" Raph shouted back. "He didn't come till just when we kissed!" Leo was now also shouting and Mikey decided to help with Leo's story. "I saw 2 people and then when I saw a green I ran forward and then I saw them kissing. I was in shock!" Mikey defended.

"Leo master Splinter's gonna flip!" Raph growled as Donnie pulled Mikey away from the two quarreling brothers . "Do you honestly think I care, what else can he take away from me Raph! He has already taken Karai, my Katana's , TV and when I'm at home he has my T-Phone and I'm grounded! what else do I have that he can take away!" Leo shouted.

"Fearless!" Raph shouted back "What?" Leo said calming down a bit. "We're going home now!" Raph ordered. "No" Leo defied "What?" Raph asked becoming furious again.

"Because we are being watched, by the foot." Leo whispered. Now Raph felt it, another presence.

"How long have they been here?" Raph asked. "2 minutes" Leo replied, relieved they hadn't heard anything about Karai. "Mikey, Donnie help protect Leo" Raph ordered. Leo only agreed because he didn't have his swords with him. Then on the roof he saw her, Karai. Raph charged for her but she dropped one of her tanto swords in the process, she winked at Leo and he picked up the sword, they began fighting. "What are you doing here?" Leo asked her. "I got back in time for patrol, so here we are. Leo I have to warn you." Karai said doing a backflip in the process. "My father is here, he wants me to kill one of you" Karai said with grief as she ducked from Leo's blade. "What?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Leo I can't do it, what do I do?" Karai pleaded. "Karai stab me" Leo said. Karai was shocked. "What no" She hissed "Don't kill me just injure me enough to make me look dead, he 'll be satisfied and my brother's will escape with me." Leo reasoned deflecting a blow. "Leo no, I can't" Karai stiffened as she heard her father's voice. "Kill him Karai, or I will" Shredder boomed. "Karai do it, for my family" Leo whispered "I'm so sorry Leo" Karai then stabbed Leo in the stomach and before he fell to the ground he smiled at Karai.

"LEO!" Mikey shouted, he looked up at Karai to see the horror in her eyes, she mouthed "I'm so sorry" before jumping away with the foot.

"Leo dude talk to me" Mikey encouraged "Mikey?...karai..is..she?" Leo gasped for breath. "She;'s ok dude, but she said she was sorry."

"She...saved...me" Leo whispered before becoming unconscious in Mikey's arms. "Mike is he?" Raph asked concerned at the sword sticking out of his brother's stomach.

"No. he's just unconscious relax" Mikey answered picking up Leo, he gasped in shock and almost fainted at how light Leo was. "Mike what is it, is he too heavy?" Donnie asked taking a few steps closer."Dudes, he is so light"Mikey said as he handed Leo to Raph, Raph felt how light Leo was and almost had a panic attack. " We need to get back to the lair, now!"

When they reached the lair Splinter was waiting for them but when he saw Leo in Raph's arms he almost froze. "Leonardo...quickly into the lab!" Splinter lead them into the lab and grabbed the first aid kit. Raph rested Leo onto the metal table and held his arm down as Mikey did with his other arm. "There is nothing else we can do, he just needs to wake up" Donnie concluded.

"What happened?"


	9. Aftermath

A/N: I'M SORRY :(

Leo: Where have you been?

Me: Busy...

Raph: What is so Important that you have been away for so long!

Me: My computer kept crashing sorry...

Raph: Well Welcome back.

Me: Thanks well here it is...

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMTTMNTTMNTTMNTT

Splinter finished bandaging Leo up and walked out to his anxious family and a confused April and Casey. "I believe it is time for an explanation, Donatello"

"Well Sensei we were out on patrol and I was getting hungry so I asked if the guys wanted to go to Murakami's for food which we all agreed to, then we got there and Leo went back out onto the roof for fresh air. That's when we heard a crash and Mikey went to investigate, Raph and I wondered what was taking them so long so we went up and Leo and Karai were kissing then the foot attacked. Karai then stabbed Leo and the foot left." Donnie finished as Splinter looked deep into thought "Michelangelo, what happened while you were on the roof?"

"Well I went up and I got distracted by some purple dragon mugging a blind woman so I stopped him, then when I got onto the roof I saw 2 figures, when I saw green I guess I was in shock from seeing Leo kissing a girl so I just froze." Mikey gave a shy smile.

"Well, it seems your brother has some explaining to do" Splinter concluded, "But sensei why did Karai stab Leo after he kissed her?" Raph asked now joining the conversation.

"Karai did not harm your brother, she used an old trick to make it seem like your brother was dead from a distance." Splinter stated leaving a look of shock on his son's faces.

"Wait so Leo can wake up whenever he wants?" Raph asked.

"Yes Raphael, your brother is already awake and by the feel of his Aurora is in his room." Splinter then left the dojo towards his eldest's room.

With that the whole family ran to Leo's room while April and Casey left.

"Leonardo open this door immediately" Splinter ordered from outside the teenager's locked door. "And why would I do that?" Leo questioned. "Because it is an order!" Splinter demanded.

"What makes you think, after all you've taken from me, I will follow your lead?" Leo asked, more on the angry side. "Leonardo Hamato you will open this door this instant before I forcefully enter" Splinter shouted, his anger consuming him, "No" Leo replied simply.

Splinter was about to break down the door, "Sensei wait!" Mikey shouted. "Yes Michelangelo?" Splinter questioned. "Let me try" Mikey whispered.

"Hey Leo it's me Mikey, remember that lullaby you used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep?" Mikey asked sitting next to the door. "Yeah" Leo said quietly.

"It used to calm me, maybe it can help you too?" Mikey heard shuffling on the otherside of the door, so he began.

"Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.  
Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~

Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?  
Ano yama koete, Sato e itta.

Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?  
Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue."

(Hushabye, Hushabye!  
My good Baby, Sleep!

Where did my boy's baby-sitter go?  
Beyond that mountain, back to her home.

As a souvenir from her home, what did you get?  
A toy drum and a shō flute.)

When Mikey noticed his family weren't looking he picked Leo's lock and went in, quietly shutting the door and locking it behind him, then he saw in the far corner of the room sitting on the floor was Leo. Crying. Mikey shuffled next to him and held Leo close letting him cry on his shoulder, then using a pressure point in Leo's neck, he put his eldest brother to sleep in his arms. Putting Leo's head on his lap he stroked his cheek as Splinter broke through the door.

"Michelangelo...how did you?...Leonardo?" Splinter asked confused.

"I picked the lock and Leo's asleep, I used a pressure point." Mikey replied lifting Leo up and was about to place him on his bed "No Michelangelo put Leonardo in my room." Splinter ordered Mikey complied and Leo was set in Splinter's room. Where his father watched over him with saddened eyes.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

When Leo woke up it had to be about dinner time when he opened his eyes he saw the one person he wanted to avoid, His father.

"I see you are awake Leonardo." Splinter turned and helped his eldest sit up. "I only would like to talk, If you will?" He asked as he finished propping Leo up with pillows, reluctantly Leo nodded as his father sat back down. "My son when was the last time you ate?" He started * _start easy*_ He thought. "About a week ago" Leo replied, "And when was the last time you had something to drink?" He carried on. "About a week ago, sensei please just get to the point I'm not in the mood for this." Leo spoke in a monotone voice moving to get up but was pushed back down. "Leonardo you shall not leave this room, you did agree to talk after all" Leo tried to get up again but was once again pushed down. "Leonardo please, at least let me feed you?"

"Then can I go?" Leo asked but Splinter ignored him and locked the door behind him as he left.

Splinter made his way to the kitchen and as he entered was met with 3 pairs of eyes watching him. "Leonardo is awake and has agreed to let me give him food, Michelangelo please get me something."

Mikey gave him the food and Splinter made his way back to the room however, while Splinter was in the kitchen he also brewed a tea that makes the consumer temporarily paralyzed, on his way through the dojo he grabbed the thickest ropes he could find. Then he walked back into his bedroom with usually calm Azure eyes watching his every move. "Now Leonardo you will either drink this willingly or I will force it down your throat, your choice my son." Splinter stated setting the food down, "Sensei, I know a drug when I see one. Although I'm not sure witch. I will not willingly drink it." Leo stated as he stood up. "Then you leave me no choice, I am sorry my child" and before anyone could react Splinter flipped Leo and pinned him, however Leo kicked him off stumbling a bit. "Leonardo?" Splinter got closer just before Leo collapsed to the ground. "Leonardo, are you alright?" he questioned checking his eldest over.

"Never trust your opponent," Leo stated as he got up and darted out of the room and through the dojo but when he got to the main room he was in trouble. "Oi, Leo you aint supposed to be out here, Get back in there now!" Raph commanded, but Leo just shook his head. As Raph ran towards him, Leo frontflipped over his head and landed in the pit. Where Mikey was currently watching TV."Leo, bro chill" Mikey tried to reason but before he could guide his brother back to Splinter Leo vaulted the couch and ran towards the door only to be blocked by Donnie. "Leo don't" Donnie threatened. But without warning Leo through down a smoke bomb that he had stolen from Mikey and ran for the sewers...

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

A/N: Again I'm sorry I've been busy with my other stories and my computer crashing.

well here's another chapter.


	10. Not an Update

Hello Readers,

If you are curious at where I've been well a lot has happened and things have changed. I was wondering if it is worth finishing this story (it won't be as long as the original) but if people are interested I will finish them.

I've been gone for a few reasons but mostly I've had writers anxiety recently (wondering if people actually like my work) and it's hard to get over. However, I think I'm ready to continue if anyone is still interested.

Now writing in general. I'm going to start writing more oneshots for different things including Kpop, attack on titan, fairy tail and supernatural, but I will not have a schedule until I start a chapter fic.

I'm sorry if this is depressing or upsetting to you but it is how it is. I do Occasionally post on wattpad now (after a night with a friend lead to some confidence) so if you want to check some oneshots/two shots out head over there ThatGeekyG1rl.

That's all

Hugs and Smiles x


End file.
